


Asguard Legal

by Princesszellie



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Lawyers!AU, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a junior lawyer and assistant for the Senior Partner at a prestigious firm, Thor is the playboy son of said Senior Partner.  When the ‘heir to the throne’ becomes bewitched with his father’s beautiful secretary things at Laufey, Odinson & Aseir could get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asguard Legal

**Author's Note:**

> Lawyers!AU
> 
> This is what happens when you watch the entirety of Boston Legal in basically one setting. Love that show so much! Mostly an exercise to bust some writers block. It has some potential. Might continue if there's any interest, or I watch some more Boston Legal and get re-inspired. Loki could totally put Alan Shore to shame for sassiness in the courtroom! :)

The building was busy but he strutted through the lobby like he owned it, which technically speaking he did in a way. He smiled flirtatiously at the pretty brunet sitting at the sign in desk.

            “Hey Mary, is my old man in?” he asked leaning on the counter that created her fortress against the sea of humanity that swirled around her on its way in and out.  
            “I believe so, I can call up for you if you’d like.” She smiled back also leaning forward to give him a good view of her low cut blouse and ‘assets’.

            “Nah. I’m good. I haven’t surprised him in a while. But if I’m not back in like an hour you better send up the CSI team.”

            “You sure you can find your way?” Mary twirled a lock of hair around her finger, “You’ve been gone awhile. I can show you the way if you want…like last time.”  
            He shivered involuntarily at the memory of that deserted office. “Thanks babe but not this time. I actually have business to discuss with the old man. Wouldn’t want to ruin my presentation.” He stepped back and indicated his outfit, which was rather spiffier then usual.

            She laughed, “That will _not_ impress your father but have it your way.” She waved him on, not bothering to make him a name badge. None was really needed, tall, well built, blond and ridiculously handsome Thor Odinson was a younger version of his Father- the founding partner of Asguard Law Associates.

            News of his mysterious appearance had traveled fast and the seemingly endless elevator ride to the Senior Partners floor was filled with overly friendly and interested faces all trying to make an impression on the boss’s son. Of course there were some genuine familiar faces he was glad to see if only for a minute between floors and by the time he got to the top floor he had shaken half a hundred hands and was feeling quite weary of his visit already.

            Entering the plush hallway lined with mahogany doors that led to the large private office suites of the senior partners always filled him with apprehension; it was always too neat and opulent for his tastes and burdened him with the severity of the wealth he was born into but did not actively participate in- unless spending it rather indiscriminately counted of course.

            He hesitated before the door that read _Odinson Esq._ in gold letters and braced himself for what would be waiting on the other side, his Fathers ‘gatekeeper’ and personal assistant Heimdall. For as long as Thor had been alive the inscrutable Heimdall had guarded his Father from unsolicited phone calls, surprise appearances of clients, and as he got older and more troublesome, Thor himself. His presence was never overly welcomed in the office and Heimdall would often give him the third degree just to say ‘hi’ to his dad- let alone see if he could talk about something important. Truthfully he was more then a little afraid of the imposing dark skinned man and was always more respectful out of instinct with him lest he be on the receiving end of some life lesson he did not care for. Putting on his game face he placed a hand on the door and pushed it open with rather more force then he intended. “Hey there Heimd-“ the overly bright forced smile fell right off his face.

            It wasn’t Heimdall that looked up at him with startled surprise from the desk in the middle of the room, but a new face, a very young and pretty face. He stared stupidly.  
            “Can I help you sir?” the young man asked with just the slightest hint of a foreign accent. The voice was soft but had a commanding edge, and came out of such a beautiful mouth that all Thor could do was continue to stare like he had been struck dumb by lightening. “Is something wrong?” the man questioned again narrowing his dark green eyes and becoming peeved. And gods were they _green._

            “Ugh…hi there….” Thor finally managed for lack of anything better. “Is…is my Father in?”

            “Your Father?” The new assistant cocked his head to one side, his raven black hair falling into his eyes briefly ” _Oh!_ You’re Thor! Now I see it.” He laughed. “Yes he’s in.” He pressed a button on his intercom and called back into the office.

            Within seconds the matching mahogany door behind him opened and Odinson Sr. stepped into the room. “I wasn’t expecting you Thor.” He said coming as far as the desk and waiting for Thor to stop standing in the door way like some gaping peasant on holiday.

            “I was in town, figured I would stop by…where is Heimdall?” He asked not able to take his eyes off the replacement who was watching them with mild interest.

            “Your mother didn’t tell you? He had a heart attack about six months ago and I let him retire for his health’s sake. This is Loki Laufey. Loki, my son Thor.”

            Loki waved one hand. “Nice to meet you.” He smiled and was pulled away by the ringing of the phone.

            His father gestured towards his office and went in closing the door behind him so Loki could work in peace. Compared to the rest of the firm his father’s personal office was very austere and clinical, very much like the man that occupied it and not one single thing had changed since the _last_ time he had been in it.

            “That’s too bad about Heimdall.” Thor said looking around, “So what’s _his_ deal?” He watched Loki through the panes of one way mirror that were set on the front wall of the office.

            “Who’s deal? Loki?” his father asked sitting back at his desk, “He is the son of our Stockholm office’s senior partner who unfortunately just passed away. As a favor to him I brought Loki here to home office per his dying request as it were. He’s incredibly talented, speaks four or five languages and is a finance law prodigy, and on loan from the business branch.”

            Thor watched like a pervert through the glass as the other man leaned back in his chair running his fingers through his longish black hair and read something on the computer screen in front of him. “A pencil pusher huh? How’d he end up in criminal law here with you?”

            “He was highly recommended, and very gifted. I figured I owed his father a bigger favor then just bringing him to New York, and that it would be easier to keep an eye on him right in my own office. He is proving invaluable.”

            “Ah. He can’t be more then what…23..24…”  
            “He is 25, and has passed the Bar in three countries.” Odin answered, “And you can stop looking at him like that. I will not have you ruining another associate in this firm.” His tone was cold and stern and made Thor flinch.

            “I’ve ruined more then your junior associates,” He laughed and sat opposite his Father, “but gods know I have a weakness for secretaries and assistants.”

            Odin rolled his eyes. “What is it you came here for? More money? I thought the amount we agreed upon last year would be enough to keep you …occupied.”

            “Why do you always assume I show up when I need money? What if I was legitimately in town and wanted to visit my old man at work? Isn’t that what normal families do?”

            “One supposes.” Odin said dryly. “Your Mother sent you didn’t she?”

            “Oh how did you guess? I was hoping it would take longer.” He sighed, “All this being sick has made her want us reconciled.”

            His father snorted. “I am aware. I am glad you came back, for her sake. She has been missing you terribly, perhaps you will be able to bring her a level of comfort I cannot.”

            Thor could barely hold back a laugh, a _hedgehog_ would be more comforting then his father, he couldn’t think of _anything_ that could be less so. “ I hope so. She seems so sad.”

            “Sir,” that velvety voice interrupted putting shivers up Thor’s spine, “Mr. Crane is on line two and would like word with you about the Johnson case.”

            “Thank you Loki, I’ll be right with him.”

            Thor stood up, “I won’t keep you Father, I just stopped in to say hi. I guess I’ll see you at dinner tonight…”

            “Yes of course. I look forward to it,” Odin was already reaching for the phone leaving Thor to show himself out as usual. Not that he minded it would give him an excuse to linger in the outer office with Loki.

            Said Loki didn’t even look up when he entered the room, too engrossed with his screen. Thor admired those green eyes as he drew level with the desk. “Nice to meet you Loki, have a good one.”

            “Oh,” Loki looked up, “you too.”

Thor flashed him one of his brilliant smiles, “Take care.”

“Come visit again!” Loki called after him as the door started to shut.

“ _Oh I will, don’t you worry your pretty head._ ” Thor laughed to himself as he walked to the elevator.

 

 

No matter how hard he tired Thor just couldn’t get Loki Laufey out of his mind. His mother was keeping him physically busy enough, and once he had reconnected with his old crowd in the city he found all the ‘stimulation’ he needed. Yet _still_ he couldn’t shake the memory of those green eyes. So after a week of haunting he made up an excuse to return to the office and scope out this apparent object of his subconscious obsession.

The excuse was flimsy at best but it got him in the front door and past Mary, who unsuccessfully tried _again_ to lure him to dark secret places and up to the hallway outside where his nerve promptly died. What the fuck was he going to say? _Oh I just came to have another look at you because I keep having these awkward dreams about you and I just wonder if your worth it._ Some how he had the inkling that wasn’t going to fly. And then of course what was his reason for wanting to see his father? He had none, saw enough of him at home, so he was at a loss. But Thor had come too far to bother about the particulars now so he opened the door and put on his most winning smile.

Loki looked up immediately a frown on his face- which disappeared in light of Thor’s gorgeous smile. “Well,” was all he had said.

            Thor’s smile got brighter “A hole in the ground you say? I didn’t even notice it on my way up.”

            Loki chuckled softly and watched Thor sidle into the room. He was dressed in street clothes today and Loki was certainly impressed by the muscle tone not so obviously hidden under that tight t-shirt. His long blond hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail and the five o’clock shadow on is face made his good looks rugged enough to appeal to Loki’s bad boy complex.

            Aware of those cat like green eyes sizing him up Thor wasn’t shy about using his body to his advantage. “Is my dad in?”

            “He’s in a big meeting down stairs, he probably won’t be back up for another hour …at least.” Loki replied checking the schedule on one of his two computer screens.

            _Score!_ was all Thor could think. “Oh, okay…I guess I can wait a bit, I’m in no rush.” He brazenly plopped down in the chair across from Loki, much to the other man’s infinite surprise.


End file.
